


Go West

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Fandom: WEST (Original)Rating: P12Team: SchwarzPrompt: Angst: „Warum sollte irgendjemand nach dir suchen?“ - für michGenre: Angst-ish, DramaLänge: 546 WörterZeit: 30minA/N: :)





	Go West

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: WEST (Original)  
> Rating: P12  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: Angst: „Warum sollte irgendjemand nach dir suchen?“ - für mich  
> Genre: Angst-ish, Drama  
> Länge: 546 Wörter  
> Zeit: 30min  
> A/N: :)

Es war Mitternacht und Dante verfluchte sich selbst. Seit Stunden schon war er unterwegs, so leise es ging, mied jedes Dorf und jedes Licht und hoffte und betete, dass er seinen Job bald erledigt hatte. Für so eine Aufgabe schickte man Fußvolk, höchstens noch einen berittenen Späher, aber doch keinen Conquistador! Er hatte sich seinen Weg hochgearbeitet, bis er zur Ausbildung zugelassen worden war, hatte das harte Training absolviert. Verdammt, wie oft war seine Arkebuse einfach ungewollt losgegangen? Wie viele Tage hatte er im Lazarett verbringen müssen, weil sein Pferd ihn einfach nicht leiden konnte oder die anderen Soldaten unvorsichtig gewesen waren? Jahrelang hatte er darauf gewartet, endlich zur Eliteeinheit des Spanischen Heeres zu gehören. Und dann? Dann war er ausgewählt worden, eine Botschaft vom Vorposten zu der Burg zu bringen, in der der König gerade lebte.  
Arbeit für einen Späher. Eigentlich.  
Dante konnte sich nicht erklären, warum man gerade ihn geschickt hatte. Es gab so viele Reiter in der Armee und zeitgleich nur zwei Handvoll Conquistadore, er war sicher nicht der entbehrlichste Soldat. Und doch…  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er an die Brücke kam, vor der man ihn gewarnt hatte. Er würde absteigen müssen, hatte man ihm erzählt, weil die Brücke zu schmal war und die meisten Pferde vor dem Abgrund scheuten. Ihm war den ganzen Weg schon flau im Magen gewesen. Sein Verhältnis zu Pferden, besonders zu dem, auf dem er gerade ritt, war noch nie das beste gewesen. Hoffentlich ging alles gut.  
  
Vorsichtig stieg er ab und nah das Pferd bei den Zügeln.  
  
„Pst!“, machte es da aus dem Busch neben ihm. Und nochmal: „Pst!“  
  
Dante griff nach seiner Waffe, da raschelte es hinter seinem Rücken. Bevor er sich allerdings umdrehen konnte, wurde ihm etwas mit solcher Wucht gegen den Kopf geschlagen, dass er stürzte und liegen blieb.  
Ein erneuter Hieb schlug ihn bewusstlos.  
  
  
  
Ein Schwall kaltes Wasser weckte Dante aus seiner Ohnmacht. Instinktiv versuchte er, sich die Hände vors Gesicht zu halten, wurde allerdings jäh aufgehalten. Er zog erneut und es rasselte metallisch.  
Angekettet. Na toll.  
  
„Aufwachen, Prinzessin!“  
  
Dante öffnete ein Auge. Der Mann, der ihn geweckt hatte, sah genauso fies aus, wie die Stimme klang: Bestimmt zwei Köpfe größer als Dante und sicher doppelt so breit. Er trug das Wappen des Westens.  
  
Dante versuchte es diplomatisch. „Lasst mich in Ruhe.“  
  
„Nein.“ Der Große stellte den Holzeimer neben die Tür. „Ihr seid Gefangener unseres Kommandanten und Ihr seid in meinem Kerker.“  
  
Der Westen also. Aber wie waren die Soldaten des Westens in spanisches Gebiet gekommen? Ein Hinterhalt? Spielte jemand aus ihren Reihen ein doppeltes Spiel?  
Darüber würde er später nachdenken. Zunächst stand dieser Baum von einem Mann vor ihm.  
  
„Das werdet Ihr bereuen!“ Dante schäumte vor Wut.  
  
Der Große lachte. „Wohl kaum. Warum sollte irgendjemand nach Euch suchen?“  
  
„Ich bin ein wichtiger Mann, wartet es nur ab!“  
  
„Ihr langweilt mich.“ Der Große gähnte demonstrativ. „Schreit, so viel Ihr wollt, hier unten hört Euch keiner. Und es findet Euch auch keiner.“  
  
Dante riss an seinen Ketten. Erfolglos.  
  
„Gebt es auf.“  
  
„Arschloch.“  
  
„Und wenn.“ Ein erneutes Grinsen. „Ich wünsche Euch eine erholsame Nacht!“  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und schloss die schwere Gittertür hinter sich ab.  
  
Dante ließ den Kopf in die Hände fallen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.


End file.
